Heart of a Sorceress
by Legendary Super Candyce
Summary: During the second Sorceress War, a girl discovers that the family she always knew isn't really her family. She sets out on a quest to find her real parents and ends up in Balamb Garden.
1. Prologue: Midnight Visitor

The girl awoke to a crashing that sounded like it came from the living room. She was instantly alert because she knew that the Sorceress and her entourage were in town and that several people had disappeared mysteriously, especially those who were outspoken about the Sorceress or were strong fighters. Just the other day, the man who had been training her in the use of a bo stick since before she could remember, had vanished without a trace. She had gone to his house for a lesson yesterday and he was gone.

Another crash sounded, followed this time by a high pitched scream that she recognized as her mother. She jumped out of bed, her body barely registering the freezing cold floor under her bare feet. She grabbed her bo and ran from the room, her heart pumping so hard she could hear it pounding in her ears. As she raced to the other room, all she could think was "Why us?"

She burst from the hall and nearly tripped over her father. He was laying just inside the doorway and she could tell that he was already dead. Blood covered his midsection and there was a pool still spreading underneath him. She fought back tears as she skirted her father's body and ventured deeper into the living, clutching her bo in her hands. The room was dark and she figured that one of the crashes she had heard was the huge lamp that usually sat on a table just inside the room. Barely any light came through the windows but she could make out a figure standing in front of the huge bay window across the room. She could tell it was a man by his stature and height and he obviously hadn't seen or heard her enter because he kept his back to her. She watched in horror as he thrust some kind of sword down at the ground and she heard her mother scream again. She hadn't seen her, but her mother was crumpled at the man's feet.

With a furious cry, she rushed the man, preparing to bash his brains out with her bo. He spun around quickly and viciously blocked her and then swung at her with his sword. She managed to dodge and came at him again. He easily blocked and smacked her bo away. The man swung with such force that she fell to the ground beside her weapon. She knew that he was going to kill her and she tensed, waiting for the deathblow. She was shocked when she heard glass shatter. She looked up and saw that the man had jumped out the window. When he hit the ground, he turned towards her and she caught a glimpse of evil green eyes that to her, looked serpentine, and then the man disappeared into the night.

She wanted to go after his so bad and probably would have if her mother hadn't moaned, letting her know she was still alive. She looked over and saw with surprise that her mother was slowly pulling herself across the room to the huge safe that sat hidden behind a hanging tapestry. The girl jumped up and ran to her.

"Mom," she cried and dropped down next to her mother. The woman didn't seem to hear her and continued to crawl a few more inches until she collapsed onto the carpet. The girl could see the blood trail left by the older woman and she tried but failed to hold back her tears.

"Mom, you've gotta stop moving," the girl insisted and put her hands on her mom's shoulders, carefully easing her to the ground.

"N...no," the woman protested weakly, "I have to get to the safe...have to..."

"Why?" the girl asked, "It doesn't matter now. He's gone." She paused. "Mom, I think Dad's dead."

"I know," the woman breathed, "that's why I have to get to the safe...Have to get letter and necklace."

"Mom!" the girl cried as the woman seemed to slip away. Suddenly, her eyes popped wide and she seemed to see her daughter for the first time.

"Sweetheart," she whispered, "you have to get into the safe..."

"Mom, don't talk," the girl begged, "You need to save your strength."

"Too late...for me," the woman told her, "but you...need to...open the safe. The combination is your b-birthday..." The woman fell into a fit of coughing and bright red blood bubbled from her mouth.

"Mom!"

"Go now!" her mother ordered sternly, "you have to know..."

The tears were flowing freely now and the girl crawled over to the safe. She pushed aside the wall hanging and carefully entered her birth date into the keypad. The safe beeped and then she pulled open the door. Inside were several bundles of cash, an envelope and a gold locket. The girl looked back to her mother.

"What did you want out of here?"

"The lock...et and th-the letter..."

The girl grabbed the gold necklace and the envelope, then hurried back to her mother. She tried to hand the items to her but the older woman shook her head weakly.

"No, they're...yours."

She looked down at her mother in confusion. "Mom, I don't understand..."

"Open...the...locket..."

The girl slipped her nail into the groove of the locket and popped it open. Inside was a picture of a couple she had never seen before.

"They are...your real...parents..."

"What? Mom, what are you talking about? You and Dad are my parents."

"No," the woman shook her head again. "Should have told you...but I...couldn't do it..."

"Mom, you're not making any sense," the girl told her, still crying, "Please Mom, just hang on, I'll get some help."

"Too late," the older woman insisted, "just promise me..."

"Promise you what?"

"That some day you'll...forgive us..."

Suddenly, the older woman went limp and her eyes rolled up in her head. The girl leaned down and shook her.

"Mom? NO! Come on Mom, wake up! Please! Please Mom!" Tears began to pour down her face as she realized that her mother was dead. She collapsed next to the dead woman and wailed like a small child. She didn't know how long she sat there crying but eventually she exhausted herself and fell asleep.

When she woke up, the sun was just rising over the mountains out the shattered window. She sat up and looked at her mother, but she didn't cry. She couldn't cry anymore. All she felt was an intense sadness and a feeling of being alone. She started to get up when she saw the white envelope laying next to her. It was smudged with blood and looked as if she might have been laying on it. She picked it up and with a brief hesitation, she tore it open. Inside was a hand written letter that she recognized as her mother's handwriting. She began to read.

_My Darling Daughter,_

_If you are reading this, then something terrible must have happened because I didn't think I'd ever give this to you unless it did. I don't know if I got to tell you anything, but here goes. Your father and I aren't really your parents. If you have the locket, you will see a picture of a couple inside, they are your true parents. When your father and I were younger, we were unable to have children. We tried everything and then a man approached us and told us that he could get us a baby for a certain price. We were so desperate that we paid the man his gil and he brought you to us. We found out later that you had been stolen from a couple in Centra but by that time, we already loved you and couldn't bear to turn you over. It was a terrible thing that we did, I know, but we tried to do the best for you that we could..._

The girl couldn't believe what she was reading. So they weren't her parents. But who were? She continued reading and saw that her mother knew her real parents and even where they lived and worked. She gave all of this information in the letter and when she finished it, she folded it up and put it back in the envelope, then picked up the locket. It was still open and she stared at the couple inside. Her real parents. She looked around her now broken home and knew there was nothing left for her here. With a new determination, she hooked the locket around her neck and then hurried to her room, where she changed and packed up a few of her belongings into a knapsack she usually used for school. She then went back out into the living room and after covering her parents' bodies with a sheet, took all of the gil out of the safe. There was no sense in leaving it, it would only fall into the hands of the Sorceress. She stuffed the gil into her knapsack and then put the letter in as well. The last thing she did was pick up her bo. She clutched it tightly and then left the house, determined to find her real parents but also to get revenge on the man who had slaughtered the only family she had ever known.


	2. New Friends and Old Enemies

_Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy or anything affiliated with it._

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"After reviewing your application, we are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted into our SeeD program. Congratulations, Miss Sewell."

Headmaster Cid stood, as did the red haired girl sitting across the desk from him. With a huge smile on her face, she shook the Headmaster's hand.

"Thank you so much," the girl gushed, "this means so much to me."

"You're very welcome." This from Headmistress Edea, who held out her hand to the girl as well. The girl shook it readily.

"Go talk to my secretary," Headmaster Cid told the girl, "She will give you your dorm room number and take your measurements for your cadet uniform."

"Thank you," the girl repeated. The smile on her face was radiant and she was a beautiful girl, except for the long, white scar than ran down the right side of her face. Cid excused the girl and she hurried out to speak with his secretary.

After the girl had left, Edea sighed and sank back into her chair. Ever since her children had destroyed Ultimecia and time compression had been stopped, people had flooded to the Gardens, wanting to be accepted as cadets. Many of them had lost their homes, families or both and felt that the only way to get their lives back together was to "join the cause." It had been nearly a year since the Sorceress War and still, she and Cid spent every day meeting with applicants.

"How many more applicants to we have to see today?" Cid asked as he sat down next to her in his chair.

"Just four," Edea smiled, "then we're done for the day."

"What do you say we cancel those four and go into Balamb for dinner?"

Edea smiled up at her husband apologetically. "Cid, darling, you know we can't do that. These people have come here looking for a purpose and it would be wrong of us to turn them away, even for one day."

Cid sighed. "You're right, my dear, as always."

Edea smiled despite herself. "I knew there was a reason I married you."

"I thought it was because of my dashing good looks."

Edea laughed and kissed her husband lightly on the cheek. "That too."

"Well, we'd better get back to those applicants," Cid stated, although somewhat reluctant to end their alone time together. They had had very little time to themselves since the Sorceress War and he was afraid that it would begin to take a toll on their marriage. Of course, if they had survived Edea's possession and maniacal rampage at the hands of Ultimecia, they could withstand anything. "Who's next?"

Edea picked up the next application from the stack and with a smile, started to read the name. The smile quickly slipped from her face. "Oh."

"What?" Cid questioned, slightly worried by his wife's change in demeanor. "Who is it?"

Without a word, she handed him the application. He read the name at the top and frowned.

"Oh."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Squall Leonhart, commander of Balamb Garden, sat at his desk in a third floor office, going over paperwork. He hated this part of the job more than anything, even more than making quick decisions in battle. Of course, no one had ever asked him if he wanted this job and even after the Sorceress War was over and he had hinted to Headmaster Cid that he didn't, he had been ignored and here he was, still doing what he never wanted to do in the first place. On the other hand, he didn't really trust anyone else with this job, so he supposed he had no right to complain about it.

He was about to start reading another request form for hotdogs for breakfast, probably from Zell again, when the buzzer on the intercom went off.

"Commander Leonhart?" It was his secretary.

"Yes Adia?"

"Headmaster Cid wants to see you in his office."

Squall sighed and pushed his hand through his hair in frustration. He had a lot of work to do and he didn't want to be bothered. "All right. Thank you Adia."

The intercom clicked off and with another sigh, he stood and headed for the door.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Come on guys! We need to decide what the theme of this Garden Festival is going to be! We've only got two months!"

Selphie Tilmitt stood on a milk crate in the Quad, in front of a crowd of probably thirty, all volunteers to help with this years Garden Festival. There were others too, but they were in classes right now and she needed to have this meeting as soon as possible so they could get started with the actual planning of the event. She was hoping that the meeting would last into the next break the cadets had so Irvy could join her for a moment and give his input but as she stared out at the blank faces around her, she had a feeling the meeting was going to be very short and very VERY unfulfilling.

"Anybody have any suggestions?" she asked, and received only hollow-eyed stares in answer. _Well, this is just going GREAT_, she thought and then miraculously, someone in the middle of the crowd raised their hand.

"Yes!" Selphie shouted and pointed to the brave individual, "Do you have something you'd like to say? Perhaps a suggestion?"

"Uh," the young SeeD started, "Can I go to the bathroom?"

Selphie sighed in defeat and waved her hand. "Go."

The young man disappeared out of the room just as another man entered, this one wearing a cadet's uniform. Selphie watched as he pushed his way up to the front of the crowd, then approached her on her crate. Even with her elevated on her "podium" he was still taller than her and he bent in close when he spoke.

"Miss Tilmitt," he started quietly, "Headmaster Cid wants to see you in his office right away."

Selphie sighed again and threw her hands up in exasperation. "I'm trying to have a meeting here! Is it really that important that it can't wait ten minutes?"

"I don't know the nature of the meeting, Miss Tilmitt," the cadet stated politely, "I was just told to tell you that the Headmaster wants to see you in his office ASAP."

"All right." Selphie turned back to the small crowd gathered in front of her. "All right, this meeting is over, but next time I want to hear some ideas for a theme please!"

People muttered non-committal replies and hurried from the room, as did the boy who had brought her the message. She jumped down from the crate, her boots making a hollow thud as she hit the floor, and headed towards the exit, wondering what could be more important than the Garden Festival.

------------------------------------------------------------------

"All right class, your homework for this evening is to read chapter 6 in your magic books and then do all the questions at the end."

The class groaned as their magic instructor doled out their assignment but the sound was cut off as the intercom on the wall began to ring, signaling class was over. All of the cadets gathered their books quickly and headed for the door, the teacher calling tomorrow's lesson plans out behind them.

Once in the hallway, Cadet Irvine Kinneas stopped to wait for one of his fellow classmates. She came through the door a few people behind him, her raven black hair shining under the hall lights. She smiled when she saw him.

"Thanks for waiting, Irvine," Rinoa said as she swung her heavy knapsack onto her shoulder.

"No problem," Irvine told her with a tip of his hat and they started down the hallway to the elevator.

"Do you think Selphie's Garden Festival meeting is still going on?" Rinoa asked as they walked, "I have some really good ideas for a theme this year."

"I was going to go check myself," Irvine told her, "My Sefie told me this morning that if there was any way for me to be at the meeting, I'd better be there. I wouldn't disappoint her."

"You are such a sweetheart," Rinoa told him. They reached the elevator bank but had to wait for it to arrive. They talked idly about there classes and about their SeeD exam, which was rapidly approaching. A ding sounded and the elevator doors opened. Cadets began to crowd on as a lone figure stepped off. It was a woman, probably one of the secretaries from the third floor. Irvine and Rinoa started by her towards the elevators when she stopped them.

"Cadet Kinneas and Cadet Heartilly?"

"Yes," Rinoa answered. Irvine merely nodded.

"Headmaster Cid would like to see the two of you in his office, post haste."

Rinoa and Irvine looked at each other in confusion.

"What's this about?" the raven haired sorceress questioned.

"I was not informed about the reason for the meeting, only that the two of you were to report to the third floor immediately." The woman had the strict tone and form of an army drill sergeant and neither of them thought about questioning her further.

"Okay," Rinoa agreed, "We'll go right up."

They hurried onto the elevator car, which had just returned from the first floor, and pushed the button for the third floor offices. The doors closed without the messenger woman joining them. When they were headed up to the next floor, Irvine broke out into a grin.

"What's so funny?" Rinoa demanded.

"Post haste," he chuckled, "who says that?"

Rinoa chuckled and playfully slapped his arm as the doors opened on the third floor.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zell Dincht sat on a stool in the library, gazing adoringly at his girlfriend. Most people just called her Library Girl but to Zell she was Cammi, the most beautiful woman in the world. He sighed as she checked out some books to a cadet and then handed them their due date receipt. She was so graceful, and so nice. Not to mention smart, funny, beautiful, charming... She was everything he'd ever wanted in a girl and the best thing was that she liked him back. They had gone on their first date not long after the end of the Sorceress War. Now, nearly a year later, they were still going strong. He had even taken her over to his mother's house several times and the two got along great. They were perfect for each other.

As she finished with the cadet, Cammi turned to Zell and smiled. "Don't you have something to do? Or are you just gonna sit there and stare at me all day?"

"Sit and stare," Zell answered without missing a beat.

Her smile widened and her cheeks gained a rosy tint. "You know, it's really hard to concentrate on work with you sitting there distracting me."

"It's really hard to concentrate on anything whenever you're around me," he replied.

She giggled and hugged him quickly. "That's why I love you Zell, you're not afraid to be totally corny."

"Corny?" he asked, looking slightly hurt, "I was being serious."

She giggled again and this time kissed him on the forehead. Their moment was interrupted by the ringing of the library's phone. She skipped over to it and picked it up. "Library, this is Cammi speaking. Yes, he's here."

Zell watched as her smile faded at what the person on the other line had to say. "A-all right, I'll tell him." She hung up the phone and turned to Zell. "That was the Headmaster's secretary. She said that Headmaster Cid wants to see you in his office right away."

"Maybe they finally approved my request for hotdogs at breakfast!" he said excitedly and jumped off the stool. He kissed Cammi on the cheek and then headed for the door. "See you later!"

"Bye," Cammi called, but he was already gone.

------------------------------------------------------------

Quistis Trepe, Balamb Garden's finest instructor, past or present, sank into the chair behind her desk as the last cadet from her class finally left. She was still as popular as ever with the students and several of them stuck around every day after class to get some one on one time with the beautiful instructor. Quistis was glad that she had about an hour to relax before her next class, since this was her prep period. She knew she should be grading papers or getting ready for next period, but she decided that she was just going to relax for a minute. She had been out late last night and was lacking sleep. She took off her glasses and set them aside, then rested her head on her arms, which she folded on her desk. She was just about to doze off when she heard the automatic door whoosh open. She jumped and sat up quickly, embarrassed at being caught napping on the job. She expected to see another cadet eager for her attention but when she saw who entered the classroom, she smiled.

Instructor Connor Logue, one of Trabia's finest, came to Balamb Garden about six months after the end of the Sorceress War. Balamb was in need of new instructors to deal with the growing number of cadets and Trabia had no need for them until their Garden was rebuilt. From the first time that Quistis saw his tall, blonde, muscular frame walking down the Garden halls, she had been completely smitten. When he had come up to her a few weeks later asking for help with his lesson plan, she had been shy but had agreed to help him. A month after that, they had gone on their first date and had been dating ever since, though both were reluctant to commit too much in one another because of their busy schedules. It had been with him that she had stayed out last night, dancing and, surprising for her, drinking. They had got back to the Garden at around two in the morning and had finally gone to bed. She had woken up that morning with a slight headache and red-rimmed eyes, but also a smile on her face.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Connor chuckled as the door slid shut behind him. "I didn't mean to interrupt your nap."

"Nonsense," Quistis dismissed with a wave of her hand, "I was just resting my eyes."

"Late night last night?" he teased.

"As if you didn't know."

He sauntered over to her and perched on the edge of her desk. "I had fun last night."

She grinned. "Me too."

"We'll have to do it again some time."

"Yes," she agreed, "but this time, let's choose a weekend."

"I understand," he nodded, "drinking and work don't mix, especially the next day."

"Indeed," Quistis stated and slipped her glasses back on her face. "So, Instructor Logue, what brings you here anyhow?"

"Well," Connor began, "I thought that maybe I could get some one on one time with the most beautiful instructor in the Garden."

Quistis scoffed. "Oh please, there is no need for senseless flattery."

"There is always need for flattery, Instructor Trepe," he told her, leaning down closer to her, "and it's never senseless."

Quistis closed her eyes as his lips neared hers. Suddenly, the ringing of the phone on the wall behind her sounded, ruining the moment. Her eyes flew open and she whipped her head around, glaring daggers at the incessant jangling of the infernal contraption.

"Well, that was quite a surprise," Connor commented and leaned back as Quistis picked up the receiver.

"Instructor Trepe," she barked, irritation evident in her voice. She listened for a minute, then sighed. "Yes. I'll be right there." She hung up the phone and turned to Connor, a wry grin on her face. "I think we'll have to take a rain check on that one on one. Headmaster Cid wants to see me in his office."

Connor frowned slightly, but it did nothing to ruin his good looks. "I hope everything's all right."

"I'm sure it is," Quistis stated and got up from her chair, "probably something to do with one of my students."

They walked from the classroom together and he waited for her while she keyed in the lock code for the room.

"Do you think we could have dinner together tonight?" he asked as she turned to face him. "We can stay here in the Garden if you like, get something from the cafeteria and hang out in my room or something."

She smiled at his sudden shyness. "I'd like that very much."

He smiled back, a smile that made girls weak in the knees. "All right. I'll see you at dinner then, Quistis." He leaned forward and pressed a lingering kiss to her cheek then headed down the hall towards his classroom. She sighed forlornly and then turned towards the elevators, wondering what was so Hyne-damn important that it couldn't wait until later.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Quistis was the last to arrive in the third floor office of Headmaster Cid. All the others were already there, Squall, Rinoa, Selphie, Irvine and Zell. Headmistress Edea was there as well, sitting in a chair next to her husband behind his desk. He smiled as the blonde instructor entered.

"Ah, here she is now," he announced, "Now we can get started with this meeting."

Quistis took a seat next to her comrades and Cid continued.

"I know that you are all very curious as to why I've called this meeting, and all shall reveal itself in due time. First, as you know, Edea and myself have been reviewing all applicants and supplicants to Garden since the end of the Sorceress War and as you know, while we have turned a few away, we've never turned any away because of their crimes during the war. 'Everyone deserves a second chance', I always say, and we here at Garden are the ones to give it to most of these lost souls from the war."

"No offense, Headmaster, but we already know all this stuff," Zell, ever the impatient one, interrupted. "Why did you call us all here just to tell us that?"

"Patience my child," Edea scolded gently, "We are getting to the point."

Zell fell silent and Headmaster Cid went on.

"The reason I called all of you here today," he began, getting to the point quicker than most would have thought, "is because Edea and I have come across a supplicant who wishes to be enrolled in the Garden. Now before we continue, I want to tell you that Edea and I have already accepted his application and he will start classes tomorrow, so there is nothing that any of you can say or do about our decision. We merely wanted to give you a head's up as to his being here so that you didn't just run into him in the cafeteria or in the halls."

As Edea scanned the faces of the young men and women before her, she saw varying levels of realization. Quistis, always the smartest of the bunch, had gone pale and she knew she was very aware of the "he" Cid spoke of. Squall, lone wolf Squall. His eyes were guarded but she thought she could see a spark of realization in their iron gray depths. He would be the most outraged by "his" return and probably the least vocal. He'd keep his feelings bottled up as he always had, ever since he was a small child. Sitting next to him, Rinoa was smiling politely but there was fear in her dark brown eyes. She was pretty sure she had figured it out as well. Then there was Zell, good, kind-hearted, energetic Zell. He sat on the edge of his seat, waiting for the revelation that was soon to come. Hyne bless him, he had never been the brightest crayon in the box but she loved him anyway, just as she loved the rest of them. And Irvine and Selphie. Neither of them were even paying attention. They were too busy staring meaningfully into each other's eyes and whispering sweet nothings in each other's ear. Edea wasn't concerned, they would be the least angry at the bombshell Cid was about to drop. In fact, they probably wouldn't care one way or the other. Edea focused on her husband as he spoke again.

"Now, I know that you are going to be angry by our decision, but we believe that what we've done is right..."

Edea laid a hand on her husband's arm. He stopped talking and looked over at her. She smiled and stood up, walking around the desk and addressing her children more intimately. "All of you here in this room are my children, not by blood but by fate and love. And I do love you, all of you, and I would continue to love you no matter what you had done or would do in the future. Such is a mother's love for her children. Perhaps if you think about that, you will know why we've made the decision we did and perhaps it will help you cope with the hardships that are bound to caused by it." She paused, unsure for a moment how to continue. "I know that junctioning the GFs has made it difficult for you to remember your childhood, but I know that you realize that one of my children is missing from this room. Despite your personal feelings for him, he is still one of you and will be forever. You cannot run from him because he is a part of you. You must learn to accept him, despite his flaws and vices. I am aware that he has made some bad decisions in his life, but who in the world can say that they haven't done the same? He came to us, asking for forgiveness and we have given it to him. I only hope that you can find it in your heart to do the same."

If at all possible, Quistis had gone paler. Squall's eyes looked like molten lead as they swirled with the emotions in his heart. Rinoa's smile had faded altogether and she was now clutching Squall's hand so tightly that her knuckles had turned white. Selphie and Irvine were listening now and they had figured out of whom she spoke. Only poor, clueless Zell still sat in his chair, waiting to be told what was going on. Edea walked past the children and opened the office door. Everyone followed her movements as she beckoned for someone in the hall to enter. She turned back around and addressed the room.

"Without further ado, I give you, Seifer Almasy."

She noted everyone's reactions as the tall blonde entered the room behind her. Quistis looked grim and Edea believed she was already dreading the fact that he would probably end up in at least one of her classes. Selphie and Irvine didn't react much, just a widening of eyes from Selphie and a slight smirk from the cowboy. Zell, finally getting the surprise he was waiting for, nearly fell from his chair. His eyes boiled with rage as he looked upon his sworn enemy from childhood. Rinoa's face went completely white and Edea feared for a moment that the young sorceress might faint. Edea was surprised at first that Squall made no indication at all that he had even seen the blonde man. Edea stepped aside and allowed Seifer to come farther into the room. Suddenly, there was a strange sound. Edea turned and caught a flurry of movement and a flash of blue. She barely had time to gasp when she realized that Squall was charging Seifer, Lionheart drawn. Just a split second before he reached him, Seifer pulled Hyperion from his side and deflected the shot that would almost certainly have been a death blow. Sparks flew as the two gunblades connected and then Seifer swept Squall back a few paces.

"Better take it easy, Puberty Boy," Seifer taunted, "stress causes pimples."

Squall growled and started to charge again but the Headmaster's words stopped him.

"That is quite enough!" the short, portly man shouted. "I will not have that kind of behavior in my Garden, especially from the Commander."

Squall glared at the older man but put Lionheart away. Seifer smirked at the younger man and put his gunblade away as well.

"I knew you'd all be happy to see me but I never expected a reception like this."

Without a word, Squall stormed past his long-time enemy and disappeared out the door. Edea called after him but he didn't slow or even acknowledge her. Her shoulder's slumped in defeat and she turned back to the others, who were still staring at Seifer as if he were a ghost. By now, the initial shock had worn off and Zell's face was as red as a tomato. Seeing another conflict brewing, Edea spoke quickly.

"Well, you are all free to go now. Please remember what I told you."

Seifer was the first to leave. With another superior smirk at the group, he turned and exited the room. Once he was gone, the others slowly began to stand up and leave. Zell launched into a rant that Edea could barely understand and followed Selphie and Irvine out, screaming the whole way. Rinoa was so distraught that Quistis had to lead her by the arm out of the room. The girls exited, leaving Cid and Edea alone in the office.

"Well, that went rather spectacularly, didn't it my dear?"

Edea just rolled her eyes and didn't say a word.

There it was, Balamb Garden. She had been trying to track it down for nearly a year but it seemed like every time she got word of it being somewhere, it would be gone by the time she arrived. It had been traveling all over the world since the end of the Sorceress War and had just recently come back to the continent of Balamb to stay. When she had heard the Garden had returned to it's original location, she had spent the rest of her gil to buy a train ticket here. She had just gotten off the train in the town of Balamb about an hour ago and had been forced to walk to the Garden, since she had no money left for a rental car. She would've been here sooner but the stupid Bite Bugs had come at her in the thousands, and each one lay slain by her bo.

Now she was finally here, her destination. The sun had just sunk behind the mountains and the blue Garden glowed with an ethereal light cast from the exterior lights that she found both calming and somewhat disturbing. She took a deep breath. _This is it_, she thought and absently stroked the locket around her neck, _time to meet Mom and Dad._ She picked up the tattered knapsack from the ground by her feet and headed towards the main gates.

------------------------------------------------------

Author's Note: Sorry it took me so long to update, but I got Final Fantasy XII a few weeks ago and that has consumed most of my time. Hopefully the next update won't take so long.

P.S. Thank you to YuffieZell and Twin-Lance for reviewing the prologue!!!


End file.
